


Our First Date

by PrussiaPanda



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aromantic Awareness Week, Asexual Will, Demiromantic Nico, Fluff and Angst, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaPanda/pseuds/PrussiaPanda
Summary: Nico and Will go on a date! But Will becomes worried about where their relationship is heading





	Our First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so people really enjoyed my first fic of these two? So I whipped up this and wrote another, it's a little longer. 
> 
> You should probably read the first one before this, but you don't really need to, to understand this. Cause it's just fluff
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed my unedited writing! I may write more.

“Come on Nico, let's go!”

Will Solace was dragging along a less enthused Nico.

They had decided to go to the movies and watch the new dragon movie that was out. Will loved the series, all the characters were adorable and well, he had to say that the main character was pretty cute. Though, he'd keep that to himself. Nico always got jealous if Will expressed interest in anyone, it was pretty adorable. He never gave him a hard time about it, though. Nico found it hard to express his feelings already; Will respected him completely. They were both still trying to figure themselves out, even in their last year of high school. Will and Nico promised each other that they'd respect their boundaries. 

Something important to both of them.

They both made it to the theater, grabbing their tickets and heading to the food court. 

“I expect it to be good, because you forced me to watch the other movies.”

The shorter boy grumbled, but he did enjoy watching them. He wouldn't tell Will that, though.

“Being open to any possibilities would probably be better, you know. But it'll definitely be amazing.”

Will smiles and they order popcorn before they make their way to their movie.

The whole time, it seems that Will is more interested in what was happening than Nico was, but that's probably because he's not an avid fan like his significant annoyance was.

By the time it was done, they're both out and Will's talking non stop. 

“Let's go back to my place.”

Nico suggests after the other tired himself out. Suddenly, Will is quiet, his face turning pink. 

It's not that he didn't want to spend time with his beloved boyfriend, in fact he enjoyed it very much. He knows most couples would be more intimate after a fun date, but sex didn't cross Will's mind. He felt pressured, that a great night always had to have /something/ otherwise his partner wouldn't be happy. It was a stupid thing to worry and be anxious over; he wanted Nico to be happy, and he wanted to give him all the love that he had to offer.

It must have been obvious about what he was thinking, because Nico stopped in front of him, reaching to intertwine their fingers together. His dark eyes were locked on Will.

“What's wrong?” 

He looks down at their hands, feeling slightly more comfortable. When he looks at Nico, he feels lost in his eyes. He may be slightly mysterious and closed off, but Will could see warmth in his eyes. He sees so much, that any other bad thoughts disappear. 

“I'm fine, I promise. Let's go.”

There's a look the other gives him where he's probably not fully convinced, but he doesn't push. 

It's probably better that they hang out at Nico's place, Will knows his siblings would be too nosy and bother them. He loved quiet, quality time with Nico.

They make it to the house after many long conversations about their favorite movies. Will’s favorite movie was a classic, The Princess Bride. Meanwhile, Nico loved to watch the Home Alone movies, though he always told everyone he only watched horror movies. He said it was to keep his image at school, it earned a laugh from Will.

“Makes sense, you're a pretty dark and mysterious guy. Wouldn't want anyone to know you're actually soft on the inside.”

The TV was on in the living room, so they both sneak into Nico's room, closing the door behind them. They end up on his bed, Will laying on his back reading a book as Nico lazily moves himself to lay on top of the other.

“What you reading?”

There was silence for a minute, until Will puts his book down.

“The Song of Achilles. It's a really good book, you should read it.” 

Nico only scoffed, but there was a hidden smile on his face. He didn't read many books, and even the ones for school, he just looked it up online. 

“Is this...okay? Are you happy?”

The question came as a surprise to Nico, but it was a very serious question. Will set his book on the table next to the bed, and gently wraps his arms around the other.

“I know we're practically opposites when it comes to things we like. I...just want to make sure I'm not boring you.” 

His fingers slowly run through his dark, messy hair. It was getting longer and Will enjoying playing with it. 

“Will. You're a dumbass sometimes.”

He blinks, eyebrows furrowed as he tries to understand. Nico slides up closer so their noses touch, and his eyes close as he leans down into a kiss. It was gentle, warm and sweet. Will stared up at Nico when he pulled away, a permanent smile on his face. 

“You're not boring, you're the exact opposite of boring. There's only one thing that I like; his name is Will Solace, and I'm fucking always happy to be with you.” 

It makes Will start to cry, and he enveloped Nico into a big, giant hug.

“I like you too, Nico. I like you very much, and I'm so glad we're together!” 

Nico doesn't try to escape, because he knows this is something Will needs. And of course, he tries his best to be there for him. Always. He cuddles closer into him and they whisper to each other all night until they pass out.


End file.
